The Beast (Doctor Who)
|origin = Doctor Who |occupation = Physical inspiration of the Devil |skills = Brainwashing Possession Telepathy Telekinesis Pyrokinesis Immortality Shapeshifting Technokinesis Omniscience |hobby = Having psychological torture. |goals = To corrupt everything. |crimes = Attempted omnicide Demonic possession Murder Spiritual corruption |type of villain = Satanic Beast}} The Beast is a demon that appears in the British sci-fi series Doctor Who, appearing in the episodes "The Impossible Planet" and "The Satan Pit". It was voiced by Gabriel Woolf. History Origin The origins of the Beast are a mystery, but it claims to have been born before the universe began and is the basis of every religion's concept of the Devil. What is known is that the Beast was captured by the Disciples of the Light and chained inside a pit deep within the planet Krop Tor, which was able to orbit a black hole without being sucked in. Encounter with the Doctor When a Torchwood exploration group arrive to Krop Tor to discover what was preventing the planet from being pulled into the black hole, with the Tenth incarnation of the Doctor and his companion Rose Tyler appearing, the Beast saw its chance at freedom and possess the mind of Toby Zed and then the The Ood to serve as its Legion while making it seem that he left Zed's body. Managing to calm everyone down when the Beast preys on their insecurities, the Doctor has Ida rig up the loose cable, so he can explore the pit to find the Beast while the others manage to escape with Rose realizing that something is amiss. Finding the Beast after detaching the cable to reach the bottom, the Doctor learns that Beast had transferred its mind into Toby's body to escape and that was chained was a demonic body that acts on base instinct. The Doctor realizes that the Disciples of the Light arranged for oxygen within the Beast's prison so someone can destroy the source of Krop Tor's artificial gravity to thwart the Beast's escape as its mind and body are still linked. As the Doctor destroys the gravity with the Beast's body screaming with Krop Tor is sent falling into the black hole, the Beast's mind with Toby violently reacts to the turn of events before Rose sends the demonic vessel out into space to be sucked into the event horizon, However, it claimed that the beast's original body and spirit would never be truly destroyed. The Return of the Beast Far from being killed after passing through the event horizon of the black hole, the Beast found itself reconstituted and revived on the other side of the cosmos. It went to Earth where it assumed the form of Martha Jones and used the TARDIS' telepathic circuits to contact the Doctor. As Martha, it asked the Doctor if she could rejoin him in his adventures, but he refused. They were then chased to the TARDIS by the Cybermen, which were actually a psychic projection created by the Beast. There, the Beast revealed itself and told the Doctor that he would use his TARDIS to conquer time and space. The Doctor then asked the Beast to turn into Martha again, so it was small enough to push into the time vortex. The Doctor revealed that he knew all the time it wasn't her, because she would phone him as she didn't know how to use the TARDIS' telepathic circuits. It is unclear if the Beast survive in the time vortex . Personality The Beast was a narcissistic and overconfident demon that constantly exalted itself and its achievements and referring to itself by variously magnificent and grandiose epithets. It was exceedingly pompous and rude when it dismissed all other creatures as its inferiors and believing itself invincible. In addition to being very arrogant and egotistical, the Beast was also a destructive and ferocious monster. The Beast had an extremely cunning and manipulative nature, and it was proud of the acts that it set into motion, laughing when the Tenth Doctor deduced its plans to escape Krop Tor. The Beast would even sadistically prey on people's tremendous fear and guilt to shake them and leave them feeling vulnerable. The Beast was also able to see into the future, so it used this precognitive insight against others, foretelling twisted interpretations of what would befall them, with enough truthfully preserved in his statements to keep them plagued with dread. Gallery DW20052x09TheSatanPit-01144.jpg|The Beast imprisoned inside Krop Tor's core Ip-evil-toby.jpg|The Beast possessing Toby Hqdefault (1)GGG.jpg|The Beast possessing the Ood The Doctor and the Beast.jpg|The Doctor and the Beast Thesatanpit01.jpg|The Beast 2x09-The-Satan-Pit-doctor-who-17920434-1600-900.jpg|The Beast's Evil Laugh The Beast's full body.jpg|A Figure of the Beast's full body. The beast's return.jpg|The Beast returning in the Webcomic "The Beast is back in Town" (Note his feet are not hooves). Trivia *The Beast is the father of Abaddon, the main antagonist of the first season of Torchwood. *It was voiced by Gabriel Woolf, who also played Sutekh in the Classic seasons of Doctor Who. Satan was also mentioned by the Doctor as one of the names of Sutekh, making this the second time that Gabriel Woolf has voiced a version of the Devil for Doctor Who. *The Doctor stated that the Beast's likeness was used to represent the Kaled God of War. Navigation Category:Satan Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Category:Trickster Category:Leader Category:Brainwashers Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Incriminators Category:Evil Creator Category:Control Freaks Category:Elementals Category:Charismatic Category:The Heavy Category:Power Hungry Category:Revived Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Genderless Category:Torturer Category:Hegemony Category:Giant Category:Deal Makers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Misanthropes Category:Deities Category:Magic Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Abusers Category:Demon Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Heretics Category:Collector of Souls Category:Dark Forms Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Monster Master Category:Perverts Category:Dark Knights Category:Dark Priests Category:Cult Leaders Category:Monarchs Category:Aliens Category:Psychics Category:Nameless Category:Hybrids Category:Satanism Category:Omniscient Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Death Gods Category:Genocidal